


So much pleasure that it must be sin to touch the soul's desires, I guess that I'll never be a saint.

by AmberEyedLover



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Love, M/M, power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberEyedLover/pseuds/AmberEyedLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everything is as it seems...</p>
            </blockquote>





	So much pleasure that it must be sin to touch the soul's desires, I guess that I'll never be a saint.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuskaS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuskaS/gifts).



> Written for friends who had an idea and thoughts, I just made those in to a fic also goes with the photo below.

 

__

 

 

_‘_ _’Why do you have carpets on the wall’’_   
_‘’It’s the newest craze, haven’t you heard that? And plus it helps when we come in drunk and fall, softens the impact instead of hard walls’’_   
_‘’Oh, I didn’t know that, well at least you aren’t hurting yourselves when drunk’’_   
_‘’Yup, no more bruises or headaches’’_

 

_≠_

 

‘’Fucking hot as fuck’’ I whispered in to Sauli’s ear as he pushed back against my chest and I tightened my arms around his waist, fingertips digging in to his skin before pushing under clothing as I glanced around at the others, I knew we had all had a bit too much to drink tonight but after seeing the photo we had taken, I didn’t want to let go of him.  
‘’Adam’’ Sauli whispered back, the warning clear on his voice as I slipped fingers lower and dragged them under the waistband of his pants and boxers.  
‘’Never want to let you out my sight again’’ I mumbled back to him as I pulled my hand back and ran it back up under his top and laid it flat against his chest as I rose my hips against him slightly, ‘’that photo made my fucking night, so hot and dangerous looking’’ I hissed in to his ear as he pressed back against me, the rumble of the cab loud, reminding us of where we were, but I knew we would be home soon and home meant alone. ‘’gunna fuck you so good tonight’’ I breathed out heavily, Sauli’s own breathing hitching slightly as his hands moved up and covered mine through his top which he pushed back down to his stomach. ‘’wanted to press you against that wall and fuck you right there and then, you’re a little fucker for touching yourself like that, you know what it does to me’’ I growled lowery in to his ear before I leaned down and pressed lips against heated skin, marking beautifully tanned skin.

‘’You go Adam, you large monster’’ Pulling away from Sauli’s neck, I looked across to see Terrance grinning towards me as I chuckled and pulled Sauli back against me tighter as he flipped Terrance off, ‘’we know who’s going to be having a good time tonight’’ He winked out and I felt Sauli’s chest move as he laughed.  
‘’Who said I would be letting him do anything?’’ Sauli asked his voice thick with his accent and the alcohol we had drunken tonight. I smirked at the round of ‘awe’s and ‘oooh’s’ which went out around us as I shook my head and laughed softly as I trailed my fingertips against his skin and drank in the shiver which ran down Sauli’s spine as he leaned further back against me and laid his head on my shoulder,  
‘’Totally gone on you Adam, you found a good guy’’ Terrance teased as we both laughed and I glanced up at Sauli as he grinned, his eyes catching mine.  
‘’Nah, I got lucky’’ I told him as he laughed softly,  
‘’Well either way, you have Sauli eating out the palm of your hand…no offense Sauli’’ Terrance spoke out as he laughed.  
‘’None taken bud’’ Sauli grinned out.  
‘’Who’s first anyway?’’ I asked as I turned slightly and tried to look out the dark windows.  
‘’You guys are’’ Terrance told me as I nodded and turned back to lean against Sauli’s shoulder as I ran my hand lower under his shirt again and let my fingers hook back under the band of his jeans and boxers, fingertips touching against the base of his cock.  
‘’Adam’’ Sauli whispered out to me, the warning his voice again as I smiled at him innocently and pecked his lips softly.  
‘’Be home soon baby then you can sleep’’ I told him as another round of ‘awes’ echoed around the cab and Sauli blushed lightly.

Fifteen more minutes of hidden touches under clothes and making Sauli squirm slightly in my lap, breaths hitching every so often I brushed my fingers across the base of his cock which was starting to get hard under my touch, I smirked in to his neck slightly before I felt a slap against my knee and I looked up to see Terrence grinning at me.  
‘’Your drop Rockstar’’ He winked at me before he looked at Sauli and winked again before I rolled my eyes as the cab came to a stop, helping Sauli up slightly and over every bodies feet until our own feet hit hard ground outside, I leaned back and pressed a kiss to Terrance’s cheek. ‘’call me soon alright’’ He told me and I nodded,  
‘’Of course’’ I told him with a smile before I pulled away and pushed the door closed and stepped back, my arm finding its way back around Sauli’s waist as the cab pulled away, waving slightly, I turned back and pulled him closer with a smirk as he grinned back at me. ‘’home alone at last’’ I whispered to him as I slipped my hands up the back of his shirt to rest against warm skin as I pressed his body against mine.  
‘’Can we at least get inside before you start attacking me’’ Sauli breathed out brokenly as I pressed kisses against his jaw and down on to his neck slowly.  
‘’Guess you’re right’’ I mumbled out as I slowly pulled away and grabbed his hand, letting my eyes glance around the darkened street before I pulled him towards the house and fumbled with getting the keys out my pocket and the door unlocked before I playfully pushed Sauli through with a slap to his ass which had him laughing as he walked in to the dark house.

Closing the door behind me, I locked it again before I stalked towards Sauli who had flipped on the small hallway lamp which casted a sensual glow around the hall. Wrapping my fingers around his wrists I tugged him closer to me and crashed my lips against his as a small moan escaped his throat before I let a wrist go and slipped my hand back under his shirt again as I felt his free arm move around my neck as I pulled away and breathed out hard.  
‘’What are you waiting for…Rockstar’’ Sauli breathed out low, the sound hitting low in my body as I growled slightly and turned quickly, and pushed him up against the wall hard before attacking his neck with my lips again as I grinded against him, his hands going to my hair and pulling my hair as he breathed out. ‘’carpet…greatest idea…ever’’ Sauli panted as I smirked against his skin and licked a trail up to his ear which I lightly tugged on with my teeth, causing another groan to leave his lips.  
‘’Didn’t want you getting hurt’’ I breathed out before he laughed and moved quickly so my back slammed back against the wall and he chuckled darkly.  
‘’Not just me Adam’’ Sauli whispered, lips touching against mine before he moved away as I moved to kiss him, whining slightly he chuckled before I felt his hands slid under my shirt before trailing down and over the front of my pants and over my hard cock.  
‘’Fuck Sauli’’ I moaned out and flashed my eyes open to stare at him as he grinned and whispered something in his mother tongue before my hands fisted in the leather labels of his jacket as he kept moving his hand over me, my head thrown back against the softness of the carpet as I panted slightly.  
‘’I love you like this’’ Sauli breathed out, his hot breath ghosting over my lips before it moved away again and I felt his body drop down away from me before fingers working on the front of my pants before Sauli tugged them down, leaving me to freedom, a small moan leaving my lips as the cool air wrapped around my heated skin.

Forcing my eyes open, I stared down through the dim light at Sauli as his hands moved up over my thighs, his eyes moving up to meet mine with a small smirk as he leaned forward and pushed my top up and kissed my stomach lightly as I moved my hand on to the back of his neck and softly rubbed my fingers over it before tightening as his teeth scrapped against my skin.  
‘’Trying to kill me’’ I muttered out as he kissed down before moving to avoid my groin, lips pressing over my inner thigh.  
‘’Mm’ not, making you feel alive’’ Sauli muttered, breathing hot breathe over my skin as he slowly moved back up, lips and tongue trailing over heated skin before I let my fingers slide up in to his hair and grip tightly as Sauli’s lips brushed over the head of my cock before his lips parted and wrapped around it. Throwing my head back in ecstasy as he lowered his mouth down further, I let my eyes squeeze shut tightly as I panted before opening them again as he pulled back again, lips tight around me before he looked up and caught my eyes as he pulled off.  
‘’Hands Adam’’ He smirked out and I groaned slightly before untangling my hair from his hair softly and dropped them down on to his shoulders lightly as he nodded. ‘’good boy’’ He chuckled, watching as he leaned forward and flicked his tongue across my tip again, I let a small gasp out before he stood and took a step away from me.  
‘’Baby’’ I groaned as he raised a hand as I went to step forward,  
‘’Nu uh Adam’’ He spoke out before reaching up and started to pull his jacket off and turned his back on me. Dropping back against the wall again, I bit my lips as he headed closer to the front door and hung it up before kicking his boots off as I moved my hand towards my open pants. ‘’no touching Adam’’ Sauli warned and I shot my eyes up to see him still looking down at his boots.  
‘’Sauli come on…baby please’’ I begged out to him as he turned to look over his shoulder at me, a grin on his lips before he stuck his tongue out and turned back and finished taking his shoes off.

Pulling my pants back up, I shrugged my jacket off and dropped it down over the arm over the bench seat in the hallway before I dropped down against the matching rug on the floor and started to take my own boots off as Sauli’s soft footsteps moved closer again. ‘’I didn’t touch myself, just pulled my pants back up so I don’t squash myself’’ I grumbled out to him as he laughed softly and I turned to glare at him.  
‘’Oh baby’’ Sauli cooed out before he dropped down on to his knees in front of me without a winch, I knew the carpet was thick like the one on the wall, the same reason why we got it before he crawled closer to me and I abandoned my boots with a swallow.  
‘’You’re evil’’ I breathed out as his hands moved to my boots and pulled them off before pushing them over to the side,  
‘’You love me’’ Sauli retorted as he crawled further over me, my legs trapped under his body before he pushed me down on to my back and straddled my thighs, his hands smoothing down over my chest before slipping under my shirt and rested against my stomach.  
‘’Not at the moment I don’t’’ I grumbled out as he smirked and dragged his fingernails down to my lower stomach, pulling a low hiss out from my lips and an arch of my back as he rose a perfect eyebrow, ‘’okay I love you’’ I told him as he nodded.  
‘’Good’’ He whispered with a soft smirk as he leaned down and pushed my top back up and kissed over the red marks on my skin, his tongue darting out every so often to touch. Letting my arms move up above my head, I let my finger tangle in the rug strands as his lips moved up over my chest before he leaned back and pushed my top up further, lifting my head as he slipped it other, I looked up at the stretch of his body as he leaned over me again and moved my top to my wrists and tangled it around before sitting back again, a smirk on his lips. Testing my hold, I turned my head slightly and looked up before back at him surprised as he laughed.  
‘’When did you learn to do that’’ I asked him as he tapped the side of his nose and winked at me.  
‘’My secret…and Sutan’s’’ He teased as his hands lowered back to my chest, palms resting over my nipples before he lightly pressed down and rubbed as he lowered and touched his lips against mine lightly and flicked his tongue over my lower lip before deepening the kiss.

Groaning against Sauli’s lips as he grounded his hips down in to mine, I arched up against his body and tried the hold around my wrists before letting another groan out in frustration as he pulled away and laughed softly.  
‘’Come on Sauli’’ I begged out as he kissed down my chest again, hands wondering all over my body before moving back to my open pants again where he raised up on to his knees and pushed them down again.  
‘’What do you want Adam?’’ He asked, voice low and heavy again as I arched up,  
‘’You, I fucking want you and to be able to touch you and for you to stop being a fucking tease’’ I groaned out as he smiled brightly at me before pushing himself up on to his feet.  
‘’You know what to do baby’’ Sauli smirked down as he ran his hands down his front and moved his hands to the belt buckle which he paused at,  
‘’Not now baby please’’ I begged as he rolled his eyes and moved his hands away from his belt and took a step back. ‘’fine, fine okay, okay’’ I groaned out as I brought my hands down and rubbed them over my face as I breathed out deeply and tried to ignore the large ache down below. Letting my arms fall above my head again, I wiggled about slightly until my pants fell lower down my legs and I carefully kicked them away before letting my knees fall apart slightly, eyes trained on Sauli’s as he nodded with a smile and slowly started to undo his belt, watching as he pulled it out the loops and let it fall to the floor with a loud clunk as it hit wood, I swallowed slightly and relaxed back as he dropped back down to his knees and finished undoing his jeans before warm hands touched against my inner thighs again.  
‘’Good boy’’ He whispered as his fingertips fell slowly downwards. ‘’now…’’ He breathed out, ‘’tell me what you wanted to do to me since that photo’’ He whispered out and I swallowed slightly as I stared at him.  
‘’I…I wanted to push you against the wall and fuck you’’ I breathed out to him as his fingers danced over sensitive skin, ‘’that photo drove me crazy…didn’t…didn’t realize what you had done until I got shown’’ I told him as he smirked, a hand leaving my thigh before he reached in to a pocket of his jeans and pulled out a small packet of lube and settled it on my stomach, the coldness making me flinch slightly before he soothed his hand back down to his other again.  
‘’What else Adam?’’ He asked as he n shuffled closer, clothed knees pressed against the sides of my knees, fingers moving closer to their destination as I swallowed a breath back again.  
‘’I…I wanted to press you against the wall…hold your hips, bruises…wanted to leave finger shaped bruises’’ I breathed out to him as he kept teasing his fingertips over my skin.  
‘’Then what’’ Sauli asked in a whispered voice as he took the packet of my stomach and placed it on the floor beside us.  
‘’Then want to open you up slowly…teas…tease you and make you…’’ I trailed off with a gasp as I felt Sauli’s finger press in to me slowly; the lube warmed up slightly from where I hadn’t noticed him take his hands away to open the packet and warmed up in his hands.  
‘’Keep talking baby’’ Sauli cooed out to me as his other hand moved over my stomach, rubbing it softly before he pressed his finger in a little deeper and crooked it, a gasp leaving my lips again as I squeezed my eyes shut.  
‘’Make…Make you squirm and beg’’ I breathed out, my back arching as I felt the tip of his second finger press in beside his first. ‘’I…I…fuck’’ I moaned out as Sauli chuckled softly and dragged his nails down my stomach again as his fingers paused in their movements.  
‘’Keep talking Adam, you know that’’ He told me as I nodded and forced my eyes open to look down at him, his eyes on his hand before he looked up and smirked at me. ‘’im waiting’’ He whispered out huskily, fingers twitching slightly to remind me as I groaned and let my head fall back again.

‘’Hands…I wanted to get my hands on you’’ I breathed out harshly to him, ‘’all over your body, leave my mar…mark’’ I stuttered out as his fingers moved slightly again, the slight burn just the right side of pain and pleasure.  
‘’What kind of marks my love?’’ Sauli asked as my breath hitched in my throat slightly.  
‘’Bruises…bite…bite marks, hic…hickeys ‘’ I gasped out as both of his fingers curled inside and rubbed against my prostate as his other hand moved up to curl around the base of my cock which left me groaning again.  
‘’So you wanted to claim me, let everyone know that im yours’’ Sauli asked as I nodded, ‘’words Adam’’ He reminded me.  
‘’Yes…god yes’’ I whimpered out as he chuckled softly, ’’please Sauli’’ I begged as I arched up against his touch as he quickly pressed another finger in and I cried out as I brought my hands back down closer to my head as I squeezed my eyes closed.  
‘’You think you’re really ready?’’ He asked and I choked on my breath slightly as I nodded.  
‘’Yes, please baby…I…I want you so badly’’ I breathed out as his fingers teased softly before pulling out,  
‘’Okay baby, just hold on one more minute okay’’ He whispered, hand moving over my stomach softly as I nodded. Letting my eyes open, I stretched out over the soft rug as I watched Sauli move back to his feet as he quickly shredded his pants off and boxers before he fell back down to his knees and shifted closer to me again, hands running up the length of my thighs again. ‘’want me to undo your hands?’’ He asked and I nodded quickly,  
‘’Please’’ I begged as he smiled and crawled up slightly, his thigh straddling my waist as he reached up and quickly undone my top and moved it out the way before softly rubbing fingers over my wrists as he looked down and pressed a kiss to the top of my head before scooting back again.  
Hearing the crinkle of a packet again, I brought an arm down and lightly touched my fingertips against Sauli’s jaw as he turned to smile up at me, ‘’I love you’’ I whispered to him as he nodded softly,  
‘’Love you too baby’’ He whispered softly to me as he moved closer again, one hand pressing down in to the soft rug beside my head as he nudged my thighs again and I softly parted my legs further before wrapping a leg around his waist, my head thrown back as he started to slowly push in.  
‘’Christ Sauli’’ I moaned out as he kept his slide slow and teasing, small short thrusts of his hips as he ran his other hand back up my body and on to the side of my neck where it met the shoulder, his thumb lightly pressed against the hollow of my throat as he roughly pushed the rest of the way in, a loud groan leaving both of our lips as his hips met mine.  
‘’So perfect’’ Sauli whispered out as he rested his forehead against my shoulder, ‘’so sinful’’ Breathing deeply, I brought an arm down and wrapped it around his shoulders again as his lips touched against sweaty skin in a soft skin as he started to slowly pull out again before pressing back in, his movements still slow and teasing as I arched up in to his touch, my own cock hard and trapped between us.  
‘’Ple…ase’’ I whispered out brokenly as he nodded, thrusts starting to get a little faster and harder as I dug fingernails in to his skin and arched up against his body.  ‘’fuck’’ I moaned out before I turned my head and caught Sauli’s lips in mine, soft touches of wet tongue and broken breathes as we moved together.  
‘’Beautiful ‘’ Sauli groaned against my lips as he pulled away, hands pressing in to the rug either side of my head as his hips thrusted harder against mine. Gripping his shoulders, I tilted my head back and arched up in to his smaller frame as I felt the heart coil low in my stomach before pulsing through my body as I came with a loud cry, Sauli’s hips faulting slightly as he groaned and moved against me a few more times before he came on a small groan and collapsed against my body, our breathes mixing together as I wrapped my arms around him tightly.  

Closing my eyes as we laid there together in our come down, I turned my head against his and kissed his salty skin as Sauli shifted and slowly pulled out, a hushed grunt leaving my lips before he rested back against my side again with a content sigh, fingers moving over my side softly, drawing small patterns in to my own sweaty skin before he chuckled softly and I opened my eyes to look down at him before he moved away again and grabbed the handle of the drawer in the hallway and pulled it open. Smiling as he pulled out a cloth and turned back, I moved my arm under my head as he wiped his own stomach down before turning to me and smiled sweetly as he wiped it over my skin before I noticed the twinkle in his eyes as he moved it down between my legs.  
Biting my lip softly, I watched as he put it back, knowing that we would deal with it in the morning as he pushed the draw closed again and sat up a little further again to grab my jacket which was on the bench still before he turned back and trailed it over our bodies as he curled back in to my side again, his leg moving to hook between my thighs as his arm draped around my waist under my jacket as he rested his head back in the junction of my shoulder again as my arm wrapped around his body tightly and I pressed a kiss to the top of his head, the silence soft between us before he chuckled again and I couldn’t help but join in as I trailed my fingers over his spin with a small yawn.  
‘’You know, we will wait longer enough and make it past the hallway before having sex…one day’’ I told him as he chuckled and pressed a kiss to my chest.  
‘’Mm’ if you say so Adam’’ Sauli whispered out to me as he curled in to my body further and smiled.

∞

‘’Fuck’’ I groaned out as a loud knocking echoed through the house and I turned further in to Sauli again, his hair tickling against my cheek before the rug tickled against my bare back. Letting my eyes open on the next knock, I took in the bench which was sideways  before I jolted and sat up, the sunlight bright as I cursed and looked around, grabbing my boxers, I tugged them on and looked back down at Sauli to see him still sleeping, smiling to myself, I wrapped my jacket around his body before I stood and rubbed my hands against my eyes as I slowly walked towards the front door and unlocked it before I pulled it open slightly, my body blocking the view as I winched at the brighter light as laughter ran out,  
‘’Well good morning to you too honey’’ Sutan grinned out as I blinked at him and offered a half smile.  
‘’What time is it?’’ I asked with a yawn as he looked down at the phone which was in his hand,  
‘’Just a little after 10’’ He told me and I groaned slightly and rested my head against the door as I looked at him.  
‘’Why are you here so early? I have a week off from doing anything’’ I mumbled out as he smirked,  
‘’Oh I know’’ He smirked as his eyes trailed over my body again, ‘’how did last night go? I saw the photos and it looked fun’’ He teased and I chuckled softly before nodding.  
‘’Yeah it was a good night, now you here at my house so early?’’ I asked on another yawn,  
‘’Oh yes, I just wanted to return this, you left it in the cab and Terrance dropped it around mine this morning when he picked up some costumes’’ He told me as he held my phone out, staring down at it, I frowned.  
‘’Didn’t realize I lost it’’ I told him as he grinned,  
‘’Well you did, but now I must go, got an appointment I need to keep’’ He told me as I nodded and leaned forward slightly before kissing his cheek,  
‘’I’ll call you soon so we can do lunch’’ I told him as he nodded with a smile,  
‘’Of course honey’’ He smiled at me, ‘’and tell your gorgeous boyfriend I said hello and that he should totes be with me instead’’ Sutan winked at me and I laughed softly and rolled my eyes.  
‘’Bye Sutan’’ I told him as he waved and started to walk away, watching as he climbed in to the car, I closed the door again and locked it before resting my forehead against the cool wood.

‘’You got burns’’ Sauli’s voice was low and whispered as he spoke and made me jump, his touch gentle against my back as I turned to look at him over my shoulder before I turned and wrapped my arms around his waist softly. Sauli’s hair was disheveled from sex and sleeping roughly on the rug the night before.  
‘’I feel fine’’ I told him softly as he nodded but frowned. ‘’baby you’re doing it again’’ I told him as I reached up and softly smoothed my thumb over his forehead as he slowly relaxed in to a smile and kissed the inside of my wrist.  
‘’Let’s go to bed and I’ll rub some ointment in to them’’ He whispered, the soft tone hinting more under it as I chuckled and nodded softly.  
‘’Only on one condition’’ I whispered to him as I brushed my lips over his.  
‘’What’s that?’’ Sauli asked with a bright smile, his energy in the morning always making me wonder where it came from, even nights where he had hardly any sleep, Sauli was always wide awake in the mornings and ready to bounce.  
‘’That im the one in control’’ I whispered as I brought my hand up to his jaw and kissed him deeply as he made an agreeing humming sound.


End file.
